


Of a Saint

by ifwegettherebysunset



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Because Dragons, Dragon Riders, Dragons, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Mates, Violence, We Don't Deserve Yusei Fudo, mate bond, yes the dragons are together keep scrollin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwegettherebysunset/pseuds/ifwegettherebysunset
Summary: Upside: Yusei can sense if Jack's in over his head.Downside: Yusei can sense if Jack's in over his head.Sometimes, Crow wonders why Yusei agreed to a bond.





	Of a Saint

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in a huge writing mood since I got sick. I'm a lot better now, but I still wanna write! So here, have some stuff

Crow opens the door to see Yusei putting on his jacket.

"Aki called me," Crow tries, "We can help him."

"No need," Yusei replies, despite Stardust's grumbling. His dragon, at least, enjoys sleeping.

Crow grimaces. They  _finally_ got to sleep, and Jack decides to be a fucking moron. Because of  _course_ he does.

"Stardust, help me out here!"

But Stardust is strapping on xir saddle with their human-like talons.

Crow sighs. "You're both hopeless."

Not as hopeless as Jack though.

Yusei gets his his helmet and mounts. There's no frustration in him. Patience of a Saint.

Crow groans. "Right behind you."

* * *

Red Dragon Archfiend is surrounded.

Black Rose has lured four away with her thorns, but that still leaves six, including the ringleader. Their dragons, while smaller than Jack's, know how to use their numbers.

Red Dragon corkscrews out of their latest swarm, barely able to graze one with his flame before he's forced to drop again. But they've caught on, and three are waiting.

"Not so strong now!" the leader shouts with a smoker's voice.

Jack barks a laugh. "A poor thing to say to your team!"

She and her dragon snarl. Red Dragon answers.

If they could just get her in a one-on-one, it'd be over in seconds. But Jack's never backed down, and neither has Red Dragon. They're both bleeding, but nothing from the wings. As long as they can fly, they can fight.

With a mighty stroke, Red Dragon shoots higher. In his periphery, Jack sees a flurry a thorns. Aki and Black Rose are doing their best to get to them. Unfortunately, it's been slow going. They can't risk a Gale with a highway below them, and two of the attackers are competent ice-breathers.

Red Dragon wrenches his focus back. Jack's eyes narrow at the new formation.

There's a gap the leader compensates for by taking the bottom. It's a risk, but Red Dragon's up for it.

This time, they drop in a sea of flame, spinning as fast as they're able. Red Dragon makes sure to keep his hind claws stretched. The leader grazes his scales, but the others have nasty burns. Most of the riders are screaming in pain. Cars swerve madly around their crashes. Jack'll worry about the fines later.

A corkscrewing backflip, and Red Dragon's barreling towards the leader.

Neither he nor Jack see it.

One dragon sinks in from the side. They're barely able to stay up, but it's enough for a distraction. The leader goes for the throat; they're able to block just in time, but only just.

Aki's shouting Jack's name over the helm comms. Black Rose redoubles her efforts. She'll be too late.

The leader is swallowed by an explosion of stars.

Stardust clamps on the smaller dragon's neck and throws them clear over the highway, right into the bay. A black blur rockets past xem. Blackfeather.

Another minion's regained themselves. They roar a challenge that Stardust answers.

"Go!" Yusei yells, and dives.

Jack grins.

The leader's dragon shakes her head and leaps back to the air.

One-on-one.

Red Dragon clenches his fists and charges.

* * *

"Child-trafficking," Jack tells Ushio, "What was I supposed to do? Leave them be?"

Ushio winces. "No. But you could've called us."

"Hm. Like you would've gotten here in time."

"Still...your fight interfered with city property."

Jack looks behind him, where Stardust is scolding Red Dragon with growls while curling around him. Red Dragon gets the message, hates it, but deems it necessary.

"We still hoard wealth and power. Send us the fine."

Ushio's clearly relieved at the lack of resistance, rightfully expecting a fight from him despite Yusei at his side.

Yusei, with his helmet under his arm and expression perfectly calm. Patience of a Saint.

"You've chosen quite a mate for yourself," Ushio tells him.

"Oi!"

"Yes," Yusei replies.

" _Yusei_!"

"I wouldn't trade anyone in the world."

...Jack crosses his arms and turns his nose up. "Of course you wouldn't!"

"Sorry for the trouble, Ushio."

Ushio sighs. "Not the first dragon fight, definitely not the last. We'll send the fine. Just give me a statement and you can go."

Yusei goes first, succinct as always. Jack follows with embellishments Ushio's learned to read between. When they're done, Stardust is looking over the paramedics' bandages on Red Dragon. Xe nudges the humans in thanks, eliciting much-needed laughs before they have to return to bodies half-eaten by charcoal.

"Can you fly?" Yusei asks.

Red Dragon rears his head as Jack cries, "Don't ask stupid questions!"

"I dunno, Jack," Crow calls, "You've got plenty of stupid to go around."

Aki, who's in a cast, grunts agreement. "Call for help  _before_ you fight next time."

"There wasn't any time for that!"

"Jack," Yusei says, "there's  _always_ time. You have me." He grasps his shoulder. "I'm glad you're okay."

"...hmph." Jack crosses his arms. "They were barely worth our challenge."

He feels Aki and Black Rose's glares. Crow's face-palming.

"Aki?" Yusei calls.

Aki huffs. "Black Rose's wings were scratched, but they're blooming. Give us another minute."

Yusei sits beside her. "Thank you."

A reluctant smile. "He's part of my flock, like it or not. And he had cause for a fight. Those children..."

"They'll be okay!" Crow chirps, "And they got ledgers from the hideout Jack found! They can track a lot more!"

Yusei nods. "Well done. All of you."

"Hey, you too, Yusei. God knows how you have the patience for this guy."

Jack smacks him.

"Hey! Don't bully me, I'm right!"

* * *

"...thank you."

They're in their bed. Off to the left, Stardust is practically on top of Red Dragon, wings draped protectively over his bandages. The glass windows let in the moonlight. Yusei's already half-asleep.

"For what?"

Jack huffs. "You didn't have to help. So. Thank you."

Yusei tucks himself under his chin. "I'll always help you, Jack. That's what a bond means."

Jack tugs lightly at his hair. Yusei does his best to stay awake for the kiss. Jack doesn't know how long he's been up this time. He looks ready to pass out.

Still he came flying.

By the time Jack kisses his forehead, Yusei's asleep. Stardust is quick to follow.

Jack meets Red Dragon's eyes.

Yeah. They got lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> endings are n o t my forte but hm oh well


End file.
